Ricochet
Ricochet was a Hobbyweight robot built by Team Whyachi that competed at the 2004 NPC Charity Open. It was a compact, four-wheeled, Gray invertible robot with the Team Whyachi Logo painted on the top. Ricochet had no active weapons, instead it had a hinged wedge that could be swapped out with a plow attachment depending on the match. Ricochet did very well in the competition, becoming the Hobbyweight champion in its only appearance at the 2004 NPC Charity Open. Ricochet would continue competeing until 2006 to mixed success, after which it was retired. Robot History NPC Charity Open After recieving a bye in the first round, Ricochet's first fight was against Another Fierce Weed-Wacker. This fight started with AFWW spinning up to speed, and Ricochet attempting to avoid the spinner. However it failed, and AFWW came in, and ripped the rear left wheel off of Ricochet. AFWW then delivered a large hit to Ricochet's plow, this hit sent both bots flying, with AFWW landing upside down. However AFWW was not as quick upside down, and Ricochet took advantage of this, charging at it and sending it flying with a well placed ram. This righted AFWW, however it was clear that AFWW was having problems at this point. AFWW was still able to move though, and it slowly drove over to Ricochet, and delivered a few more hits to the side of the Team Whyachi robot. After this however Ricochet got away, and AFWW broke down, and was counted out, meaning that Ricochet had won by KO in 1:44. This victory put Ricochet in the quarterfinals where it faced VBT12. This fight started with VBT12 immediatly using its flywheel to pop Ricochet, it followed this up by sending Ricochet flying with an even larger hit. After grinding against Ricochet's plow, VBT12 hit Ricochet again, sending it flying once more. By this point Ricochet could only move in circles, and it drove against the wall, VBT12 used this opportunity to deliver a hit that stacked Ricochet against the wall. Unable to move, Ricochet was counted out as VBT12 did a victory dance. This put Ricochet into the loser's bracket where it faced Natasha. This fight started with both robots immediately slamming into each other, Natasha then hit a seam in the floor before getting under Ricochet. However Ricochet managed to get away, and slammed into Natasha multiple times. This would be a tactic that Ricochet would use to control the fight, for quite a while before Natasha got under Ricochet again. However Ricochet got away once more, and tried to resume its hit, and run tactics by charging at Natasha again. This time however Ricochet charged straight into the wall, it recovered, and got under Natasha and took it into the wall as time ran down on the clock. Ricochet won on a judges decision, and moved on to the semifinals where it faced Spatula. This would prove to be a relatively dull match with both robots being so fast that they missed each other most of the time. Of the two Ricochet was the more aggressive, and mostly came out on top when the two machines did collide. It won the resulting judges decision, and was now in the loser's bracket final where it faced VBT12 again. This would be yet another relatively dull match, as VBT12's spinner did not work, and Ricochet simply shoved it all over the place until time ran out. Unsurprisingly Ricochet won the resulting judges decision, and was now in the finals where it faced Chigger. This fight started with Ricochet taking a potshot at Chigger, which knocked it back a few feet. However Chigger quickly recovered, and delivered a hit that sent Ricochet flying. Ricochet then charged at Chigger again, this time however Ricochet caught the edge of Chigger's eggbeater and got sent flying once more. Chigger then slammed into Ricochet once more, sending it flying through the air, Chigger followed this up with two more big hits. Riccochet then took two more potshots at Chigger before the powerful Eggbeater spinner sent it flying once again. After this Ricochet rammed Chigger which was starting to suffer drive problems again, flipping it. At this point Chigger was being counted down as it wasn't showing controlled movement. However nine seconds into the countdown Chigger started showing movement again, and Ricochet slammed into it sending it flying. This caused Chigger to stop exhibiting controlled movement again, and it was counted out. This meant that Ricochet was the 2004 NPC Charity Open Hobbyweight champion. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 5 *'Losses:' 1 Category:Hobbyweight Robots Category:Hobbyweight Champions Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots whose final battle was a win Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from Wisconson